


Blindfolded

by smouzzle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anglo-Japanese Alliance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smouzzle/pseuds/smouzzle
Summary: He could not bear to say goodbye, neither could a certain pair of forest green eyes. But, he knew for sure, that the time they are spending now, would be the last time he could ever be with the other.And yet, he still lied to himself that those forest green eyes would look at him once more.





	Blindfolded

**Author's Note:**

> So this fiction was based loosely on videos of AsaKiku that I stumbled upon ages ago! I hope you like it!

_ A ladybug that flew up too high would be burned by the scorching sun.  _

_ And a dragonfly that flew up too close to the rose would also be stung by its sharp thorns.  _

_ I promised myself to not repeat the same mistakes. _

_ Yet, your warm embrace told me that it wasn’t wrong to fall so close to you. _

_ Please, tell me… _

_ What should I do?  _

 

* * *

 

— 1921— 

 

“Japan,” the stern voice of a commander dressed in naval uniform called out to the young raven haired  _ country _ . His head perked up from the stacks of papers he had been working on, what could he possibly have done to make himself get called by his boss once more? Last time, it was about how he had independently chose to side with a certain European country, surely not Germany  _ or  _ anyone involved with him. And now, what else could he have done? Surely he had hoped it was nothing as bad. Or, was it? 

The man whom he called his boss held his hand up and made a motion which was meant for the Asian country to move closer. He had hoped that his boss would not ask him to side with some other unwanted enemy-country this time, knowing he still has England on his side. But, it seemed like it would not be a conversation regarding alliances or such. And yet, he could feel the mood was quite a bit tense around his boss. 

“What could I help you with, if I may inquire, sir?” Japan’s voice was as calm as any water surface you’d find in his home. Although, knowing that his boss wasn’t in his best mood, he still tried his best to not invoke the tense mood into something worse. It was a good thing that him being calm, helped the commander a bit as he sighed. Now Japan was curious as to what his boss is about to tell him, just what was so bad that it could make his boss sigh in front of him? Well, as much as he wished to know, he has no desire to ask or whatsoever. They were all in a pinch and that itself could be a reason to why his boss looked so seemingly in a bad condition. 

And he could not blame anyone to this, other than himself. Not that he needed to remind himself for that. 

As the silence kill him each second, his boss finally parted his firmly shut lips to speak. And Japan had hoped that it has nothing to do with someone he had thought of a while back. Yet, never hope for something to not happen as it would the second you had hoped for it. “It’s about your friend,” Now his eyes looked back up to where his boss is, waiting for him to finish his words. “He has asked for you, it seems like it is of something important.” 

And there it was, a pang of fear. Fear of what? Of what was he going to face? No, Japan should not even be thinking about his friend ever turning his back on himself. That was why they created such friendship—call it alliance if you will, was it not? Thousands, millions of questions flew around his head, has the time come for his friend? He knew best he should not be thinking negatively about his friend, and yet, he could helped himself not. 

He knew he shouldn’t, and yet he did. He knew he should’ve just believed the other, and yet he could not find himself to. 

A small smile forced its way on his pale white skin, nodding slightly before walking out of his office. What kind of face should he use when facing the other? Could he even ask such question knowing that whatever may happen out there would hurt him nonetheless? For if it did not, something in him would. 

_ — —  _

_ “I have heard the news that America has joined the war zone,”  His boss sipped the tea served to him by the ravenette in front of him. Being in his house, Japan did not need to use all formalities and felt more comfortable if he was the one to serve in any ways. “It would seem to me, that one time or another, he will have to choose would he not?” Japan kept himself in a straight expression, he did not feel the need to express how he feared this time would come.  _

_ That his time with the European would… somehow end abruptly. But he expected less from anyone other than himself. “I hope he would choose this country, if not, then, he will simply be another enemy for me to end.” Although his statement was somewhat cold and harsh, deep inside, he was shaking, trembling, crying in fear. And silently pleading for the other to choose him over someone else. And yet again, he hoped for the impossible. Just like the bamboo princess who had wished for the impossible.  _

— — 

Opening the doors right in front of him felt so heavy, yet someone was waiting for him. Someone important. Biting his bottom lip as he slowly opened the doors which separated him from a certain blond. And a certain pair of forest green eyes. Once the barrier was opened, he wished he would have just run away far from where he should be. But it was impossible for someone like him.

Calmly into the room, Japan sat on the sofa right in front of where  _ he  _ sits. 

_ “Japan!”  _

Yearning to hear the other’s voice, even with him only calling Japan with his country’s name would suffice. That was what he told himself. A nod came from his head as an answer to the other’s cheerful call, not exchanging the smile which painted his lively face framed by the blond locks around it. Soon, although Japan had noticed not, his smile fell as he felt like something was wrong. And yet, to the ravenette, there was nothing wrong. 

_ Another lie _ . 

_“England-san.”_


End file.
